Pokemon gym academy
by krath1
Summary: ever wonder how do people become a gym leader well this is one way. im sorry i suck at summaries you should read it for yourself


**Pokemon gym academy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story**

**Krath: I know that many people have written pokemon school fics but the students are usually trying to be a trainer or coordinator; however this is not like that, this is something that me and my friends have been discussing lately; how do people become a gym leader and one of the answers were a school and this is what this fic will be following.**

This fanfic follows a group of students each with their favourite pokemon and stuck on a large island.

------------------

There have been many gym leaders and gyms and there is also many ways to becoming one; if you're lucky you could inherit it, be the best trainer in a small village or can afford to build an uncertified gym then have an official make it a certified gym. However for those who arean't as lucky as the others then they can go to the gym academy; known as Odin academy. This school is situated on an island between Johto and Hoenn and the place is known as Zerina Island its famous for attracting many types of wild pokemon and this was the main reason for building the school there.

The academy has been running for thirty years and has had many famous graduates, such as; Brawly, Chuck and of course Roxanne. These are the people who the young students aspire to be. Each student wears the average school uniform; blue blazer, whites shirt and for the boys blue trousers while for the girls blue skirts.

We follow a student as he begins his first year at the academy and who is also trying to be the next best ghost gym leader; with his duskull by his side he hopes he can do it, his name is Lukon, he is 6' tall, normal built with shortish blonde hair with bright blue eyes and he is always wearing his signature black jacket instead of his school blazer.

------------------

I couldn't believe it; I was finally here at the academy or as it is better known for; the half way mark to becoming a gym leader. Ever since I was little I always wanted to become a leader to show off to those bullies, just because they had pokemon and I didn't; that didn't give them the right to pick on me, but now that I've got duskull nothing is gonna stop me and I'll have my gym in Spirithill village; my hometown, but now I'm late for class… crap.

I quickly grabbed my black jacket and duskull's pokeball off my bedroom desk. I stopped and took a quick look at what was to be my bedroom for the next year; it was only a simple room with cream walls, a red door, a blue single bed, a brown desk and a wooden chair but it was my room and hopefully the room that will help me with my future… damn I'm even more late for class.

I ran out of my room shutting my door but forgetting to lock it and started to run down the path towards the actual school building. The island was split into about ten or nine areas; the school, the sleeping quatres for students, the forest which lies all around the school, the shop, the poke centre, the lake, the outside battlefield, the inside battlefield, the ruins that were on the island before the school was built and in between the school and sleeping quatres was the field where you can see many "common" type pokemon running around and many of the older students battling each other for fun or just playing around and I was on the path running through the field.

-----------

I finally made it to my classroom and I was only ten minutes late; I know it shouldn't be something to be proud of but I really thought that I would be half an hour late so yay for me. The classes at this school are weird compared to other schools but that's because its unique with what it accomplishes with it's students, for example; the lesson times differ depending on the subject, the subject differs depending on the type of gym you want to open, although there is only one uniform the students are split into groups of the types of the pokemon they use however we do occasionally share some lessons but they are the basic ones like the item lesson which are an hour long and we only have them twice a week. Anyway im late for my first lesson; "ghost gyms".

I opened the door and slowly walked in ready to be punished for being so late…

"Oh hello, you must be Lukon? Nice of you to finally show up, I guess you must have gotten lost being new, just find a place and never let this happen again," said a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties with short bright blue hair and wearing everyday type of jeans and a white shirt with the school logo on the arm. I found a spot near a strange dark looking boy and got my equipment out ready for the lesson.

"Ok so I will introduce myself again for those late comers," everyone turned towards me I just smiled and bowed my head "my name is Mr. Worrick and I'm an expert in ghost type pokemon and your all here because you all want to become gym leaders working with these ghost pokemon, welcome new one year students to your first step," said Mr. Worrick. I turned around to see how many rivals I would have; it couldn't have been more that twelve of us and that was including me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: ok that was it, it was just and introduction to the story the next few chapters will be better and filled with action; hopefully, lol. Anyway if you have any character ideas just submit one;**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Friend or foe: (of the main character; Lukon)**

**Occupation: (student/ teacher)**

**Year: (this is only for the students; what year are they in; there is only four years)**

**Pokemon: (they only have one pokemon to start of with unless they are from the older years)**

**Pokemon Team: (future captures or for those in the older years, pokemon can only be of one type unless its a mix gym)**

**Any other pokemon that they have on the "pc": (again for the older years)**

**Which region did they come from/ further details/ type of gym leader they wanna become:**

**Relationships: **


End file.
